Alices Sacrifices
by Skull1412
Summary: ONE-SHOT SEQUEL TO THE VIDEO Reborn managed to rummage through Tsuna's mess and find another video made by said boy. Deciding that the last one had enough entertainment he decided to once again call everyone to see it. As everyone came Tsuna had to resign that they were indeed going to watch the video, so being a Tsunayoshi, he sat next to the window, too bad it didn't work.
**(Sequel of The Video)**

 **One-Shot:**

Reborn walked into Tsuna's room with a thoughtful look on his face, the video he made last time was surprising but he wouldn't be surprised if Tsuna made more so he needed to search for another disc before Tsuna caught him.

After a few minutes Reborn became victorious as he held a disc protector with a disc inside, there was a label on it indicating that Tsuna did indeed make it. Smirking, Reborn pulled out his phone, time to call the others over again, this would be good.

Tsuna walked into his house with dread pooling in his stomach, he had a very bad feeling about this. His dread was confirmed when he entered the living room to see from before there once again.

"Why are you all here?" Tsuna asked nervously when all eyes landed on him.

"Trash, mini trash told the other trashes that trash made another piece of trash and for all the trashes to come over and watch the piece of trash that the trash made." Xanxus supplied helpfully.

"Um…" Tsuna had confusion written all over his face but that was all drained away when he saw Reborn come in with his new video in his tiny hands.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed nervously, "Why do you have that?"

"Is this another video Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked and Reborn smirked.

"Apparently Dame-Tsuna made another video, why don't we watch it?" Reborn suggested and everyone nodded, all of them ignoring Tsuna's plead of no.

Dino smiled apologetically at Tsuna who sighed in defeat but could help but wonder what his little brother made this time.

"I wonder what my cute grandson made now!" Nono chuckled, the last video was…surprising, but he enjoyed it greatly…not that he'd tell anyone.

Reborn smirked and inserted the disc into the disc plater once again and the room became quiet as they settled down to watch the video, Tsuna sat with Yamamoto, this time feeling safe with the baseball-sword player, besides, Yamamoto was the closest to the window.

 **Alice of Human Sacrifice – Lyrics by Razzy & Co.**

Five shadows were surrounded in bright red roses when the screen lit up, the people in the room shifted with anticipation.

 _ **Once upon a time, in a place unknown**_

 _ **There was a dream**_

The shadow on the far left lit up to reveal Hibari whose eyes were closed as his lips moved to say the lyrics, not quite singing, just stating.

 _ **No one knew who had dreamt the dream**_

 _ **But such a tiny dream it was**_

Tsuna appeared this time below Hibari, his eyes closed as well as he too mouthed the statement.

 _ **The tiny dream began to think**_

 _ **I don't want to disappear**_

 _ **How can I make people dream of me?**_

This time it was Bianchi much to their surprise, Shamal looked at Tsuna with a little resentment for having a beautiful lady like Bianchi most likely die as seen in the last video, Tsuna quickly looked away not minding what Bianchi was doing since he already know what was going to happen, which was mouthing the statement with her eyes closed. Gokudera was writhing on the floor since the image looked to similar to Bianchi which made the stomachache take effect, that made Tsuna sweatdrop slightly. _ **  
The tiny dream thought and thought**_

 _ **And finally, it came up with an idea**_

Chrome was next to appear much to Mukuro's surprise and glee as he watched Chrome mouth the statement with her eyes also closed. The Chrome beside him shifted a bit at the sudden intro in the video but couldn't help but marvel about how well she was drawn to actually look like her and the voice, which were obviously all voice acted by Tsuna, did so well to make it sound like her voice.

' _ **I'll let the humans come to me**_

 _ **And then, I'll make them create my world'**_

Mukuro was now on the screen and mouthed the statement with his eyes closed as well. Creepy music started and something darker than the original bright picture dripped down to reveal the darker one, this time, all five of them were smirking with their eyes open but instead of their usual eye color, they all had dark red eyes that still gleamed while they all stared out of the screen as if looking at them.

 _ **The first Alice walked into the woods of Wonderland**_

 _ **Bravely with fearsome tonfas held tightly in his hand**_

Hibari appeared on the screen walking into the woods with a smirk as he held a pair of bloody tonfas in his hands. Hibari was practically soaked in blood as he disappeared into the woods.

 _ **Slicing down whatever laid in his unyielding wrath**_

 _ **Leaving chaos in his wake by a red bloody path**_

As Hibari walked in deeper into the woods shadowed creatures came out and tried to attack him but Hibari was quick to take them out and leave a bloody trail as he went onwards.

 _ **Then Alice strayed too far, lost within the woods**_

 _ **Giving into all his sins, locking him away for good**_

 _ **Much like the gruesome path that marked his evil ways**_

 _ **Still his life remains a mystery 'till very day**_

Hibari was sleeping on a tree branch peacefully until shadows came out from around the tree and wrapped around him. Hibari's eyes snapped open but it was too late as he was dragged into the shadows as Hibari held his hand out desperately to the screen with panic in his eyes but was clouded by faces of people and creatures screaming in it. Hibari was then fully engulfed into the shadows and was no longer seen.

 _ **Second Alice was a tame and tender gentle man**_

 _ **Singing songs to all the folks who lived in Wonderland**_

Tsuna slowly faded into the screen as the scene changed to as he was in the position of singing to the crowd behind him. A flow of different notes came out from the side of his mouth as the lyrics sang.

 _ **Everyday he'd sing away to all the girls and boys**_

 _ **One by one, spreading evil slowly with his voice**_

Tsuna's face twisted from his gentle face into a terrifying smirk with madness in his eyes as he looked at the crowd whose position changed to one of restlessness.

 _ **Whenever he would sing, people gathered 'round**_

 _ **Madness took ahold of him, shot him to the ground**_

 _ **Blood stained the roses to a bright and somber red**_

 _ **Once loved and enjoyed by all, the man was left for dead**_

Suddenly the scene started to flicker darkly as Reborn appeared on the screen slowly lifting his pistol and pulling the trigger. The bullet moved forward in slow motion as it pierced Tsuna's heart. Tsuna's twisted face was replaced with a surprised yet sad one as he fell to the floor. Tsuna slowly faded away and in his place was a bouquet of bright red roses.

 _ **The third Alice was a lovely girl from Wonderland**_

 _ **Beautiful, the girl was born into a life so grand**_

 _ **She turned all the people to her every beck and call**_

 _ **Then she birthed a kingdom that would rise above them all**_

Bianchi flickered onto the scene, her face looking innocent but with a bright flash, was replaced with a cunning smirk of mischief. Bianchi walked into a small town with shaded people automatically crowding around her. And after the town slowly faded, Bianchi stopped moving and a castle came up from the bottom of the screen.

 _ **This Alice was then crowned, turned into a Queen**_

 _ **Ruling over people here, lost within a crazy dream**_

 _ **So afraid of Death the girl was mindless and warped**_

 _ **Once a gorgeous ruler, now she's just an ugly corpse**_

Bianchi was smiling brightly until a crown was placed on her and her figure became bloody with her eyes widened in shock. Bianchi fell to the floor with her face into her hands before slowly standing back up with her bangs covering her eyes. Then she looked up, her eyes held harsh and cold wrath but slowly rotten away until all that was left was her skull and bones which soon tumbled down from the screen.

 _ **From the bright forest path, that's where the journey starts**_

 _ **A tea party with blue roses, that's where the forest parts**_

 _ **The invite from the Queen it actually was**_

 _ **The trump card, the Ace of Hearts!**_

A forest was in the background as a table was placed right beside it with snacks, tea, and blue roses that were scattered around and on it. A young Gokudera walked into the scene with a sly smirk as he held out an envelope with an indigo heart on hit.

 _ **The fourth Alice was a pair of siblings who were twins**_

 _ **Straying into Wonderland that's where the tale begins**_

Mukuro and Chrome appeared on the screen with Mukuro at the left side and Chrome at the right the envelope was in their hands as they looked at it in wonder and excitement.

 _ **Wandering across the world, they passed through many doors**_

 _ **Curious of this new place, they traveled and explored**_

Images of the two walking through doors in random places with a huge grin on their faces were seen. The two went through one more when the castle from Bianchi was seen. Chrome pointed at it excitingly while she pulled out the envelope. Mukuro looked at it warily and uncertainly, not entirely sure if he wanted them to go.

 _ **The stubborn older sister**_

 _ **The clever younger brother**_

Chrome tugged Mukuro impatiently towards the castle's direction with a small pout. Mukuro opened his mouth to try to reason with her but Chrome looked away and towards the castle with set determination. Gokudera flashed behind Mukuro and pricked him with a needle with a shadowed smirk before disappearing. Mukuro's eyes widened in shock and his figure flashed a dark indigo before returning to normal but his face changed to one of cruelty as he grinned wickedly at Chrome's direction.

 _ **Were close to see the nature of the true Alice at hand!**_

Chrome was about to open the door when a high pitched laugh filled the air and she turned around in fright when Mukuro placed a hand on her shoulder. Mukuro had a mini trident in his hand as he pierced Chrome's heart. Chrome's eyes widened as she fell, bleeding out until she died.

 _ **Both will never wake up from the dream that they had planned**_

 _ **Forever, they'll wander hopelessly in Wonderland!**_

Mukuro slowly picked Chrome's figure up and continued to walk but in the opposite direction of the castle. The scene went black before Hibari appeared on the far left with his eyes a bright red with a smirk. Tsuna appeared right next to him with a cruel look as his eyes were also a bright red. Bianchi appeared in the middle with what could be considered a gentle smile with her eyes the same shade of bright red. Mukuro and Chrome appeared at the same time with a bright smile with their bright red eyes holding the same excitement and wonder they had when they got the envelope which were in both of their hands, crumpled and soaked slightly in dry blood.

Words appeared over them written in dark blood that dripped down the screen: _**"Who will be the next Alice?"**_

Then the screen went completely black and nothing else happened which made everyone decide that the video was done. Tsuna was still sitting down while staring at the screen expectantly. That was answered with a jumpscare with the same scene with all of the Alices but was twisted in pale skin and sunken eyes; a loud, piercing scream was heard, making everybody jump in shock and surprise.

"SHEESH!" Dino shouted from the floor, he had fallen at the sudden jumpscare; Romario wiped his sweat with a handkerchief before helping Dino up.

Reborn had a dark look on his face, _**"Dame-Tsuna, why did you die AGAIN?!"**_

Reborn had a pistol in hand as he turned to shoot some at Tsuna only to find a small figure of said boy going off into the horizon with a shrill shriek following him in the air.

Everyone moved away slowly once again as Reborn grew a dark aura before a circle appeared below him and he went under, when he completely disappeared the floor came back up without him on it.

A loud, pained shout pierced the air and everyone winced, apparently Tsuna couldn't escape punishment this time from Reborn. Nono clapped his hands together and prayed for Tsuna solemnly. Dino and Romario quickly followed suit when another shout pierced the air.

May Tsuna survive this or shall someone help him before he dies from the evil creature named Reborn. Dino was suddenly hit with a log and flew back into the other side of the room. Romario sweatdropped before moving away from the window slowly before another could appear.


End file.
